Lemon Tree
by Mokalyne
Summary: Le Saul - cogneur n'est pas le seul arbre étrange de Poudlard, seulement le plus connu. Pourdlard a son verger, et quand un arbre semme la zizanie, il ne le fait pas a moitié. Draco et HArry pourront en témoigner. Drarry, TheoxBlaise, RonxMione 8eme année
1. Une Histoire d'arbre

_Lemon tree_

_Hé, ho ! Toi, oui toi la qui me lis. Je disclaim bien visiblement que les personnages d'Harry Potter sont a JKR la Grande Déesse. Les autres sont a moi, merci. Ensuite dans cette fic il y aura de l'homosexualité, ainsi que des scènes « chaudes bouillantes ». Donc pas d'enfants, pas d'homophone et pas de religieux super porté sur le sexe après le mariage ! Meeerci._

Dans le parc de Poudlard, il y a bien des arbres. Il y a bien sur des sapins, des chênes et le bien connu Saul cogneur. Mais il y a également d'autres arbres dont on parle moins, soit parce que personne ne les voit, ne les visites ou ne veut y penser. Parmi ces arbres, il y a le « Lemon Tree », plus communément appelé arbre a citron en français, si on le traduit a la lettre. Mais ce _lemon tree_ ci ne fait pas de citron, d'ailleurs il ne fait pas de fruit. Il fait par contre de magnifique fleure jaune canarie qui dégage une odeur envoutante … Vous vous demandez peut être pourquoi on vous fait un cours botanique ? Et bien c'est parce que tout cette merd-ouille est partie de cet arbre. Un arbre a Lemon.

Harry se promenait dans le parc, seul pour une fois. Depuis que Ron et Hermione étaient en couple, ils passaient bien plus de temps coller l'un a l'autre – par la bouche – qu'avant. La guerre avait fait ses ravages, et pour vaincre Voldemort de grands sacrifices avaient été fait, mais comme partout dans le monde, la vie reprenait son court et les gens tentaient d'oublier. Cette année étaient la 8eme qu'il passait a Poudlard, une 7eme repassée si on prenait en compte que sa septième il l'avait passé a chercher des « morceaux d'âme » puant d'un mégalomane reptilien. Des Serpentards cette année ne restait pas grand monde, tous décimés par la guerre – ou en prison – partit d'Angleterre ou d'autre positions plus ou moins enviable. Malfoy Junior était celui dont le procès avait fait le plus de bruit, avec le sauvetage in extrémiste de Snape il avait put sortir de la avec des travaux d'intérêt généraux et un très gros « emprunt sur la fortune » soit 60% de la fortune Malfoy avait été siphonnée pour le bien publique. Des septièmes années ne restaient presque personne : Bullstrode, Parkinson, Zabini et Nott. Presque rien, les autres étant soit mort soit en fuite … Bullstrode ayant du sang moldu elle n'avait pas participé au grand « servons un fou furieux sans nez qui veut éradiquer plus de la moitié de sa race », Parkinson ayant pris du « chien » pour ces dernière années a Poudlard, quand elle avait vu la tête de Voldemort elle avait faillit s'évanouir d'horreur devant lui et avait dit « non » - hurler serait un meilleur qualificatif – a ses parents. Ceux ci avaient bien tenter de la convaincre mais ses crient ne banshee ne faiblissant pas, ils s'étaient vu contraint de la mettre sous _impero_. La famille Zabini avait toujours été neutre, et a la limite si Voldemort avait encore son charme d'entant la mère de Blaise aurait pu considérer d'en faire partie – pour le _fun _– mais étant d'une laideur repoussante, il avait également repoussé sa participation, et celle du fils. Pour ce qui est de Nott, la famille du jeune homme était connue pour ses hommes nécromanciens et ses femmes voyante, il semblerait que ni les femmes ni les hommes n'aient eut envie de participer a la joyeuse fête organiser par les Mangemorts. On pourrait se demander pourquoi des nécromanciens n'avaient pas rejoint ses rangs ? La réponse étant « pas envie ». Et oui, les nécromanciens étaient avars de mots, et c'est tout ce que le Ministère de la Magie avait pu en tirer.

Enfin, c'est parti en _live_ revenons à Harry dans le Parc. Il se promenait donc seul, perdu dans ses pensées, quand il se rendu compte qu'il avait réussit a se perdre tout court. Dans le parc de Poudlard. Qui pour sa défense faisait plusieurs hectares. Regardant autour de lui, il remonta ses _horribles_ binocles sur le nez (ndl : l'auteur pense qu'il devrait vraiment en changer, c'est franchement ce qu'on fait de plus moche en état de lunettes …), ses yeux d'un vert a.k (ndl : abréviation de Avada Kedavra) parcourant la plaine verte l'entourant. Franchement qu'il fallait être bête pour se perdre dans un endroit pareil ! Passons lui, la magie aide beaucoup dans ces cas la …

Soupirant et se passant la main dans ses cheveux déjà naturellement ébouriffés, ne leur donnant que plus l'air « une brosse a cheveux ? Jamais entendu parler ! », il continua a avancer, appliquant le principe du « si je bouge, je suis pas vraiment perdu » que tant de pauvre âme avant lui on utiliser, a faute. En effet, quand on est perdu, mieux vaut ne pas bouger et attendre du secours, mais ignorons ceci et suivons Harry Potter, Survivant et Vainqueur de la Seconde Grand Guerre, Ordre du Merlin Première Classe, Sauveur de l'Humanité etc etc.

Dans le Parc de Poudlard aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas de brume pour excusé son écart, pas de pluie pour barbouiller ses lunettes et pas d'autre intempérie pouvant excuser le fait qu'il se soit perdu. La seule chose l'expliquant étant qu'il pensant a une paire de fes- nouvelles lunettes ! voila, nouvelles lunettes, et que perdu dans sa contemplation de la possible possession de cette paire **de lunettes** il avait oublié de regarder ou il allait. Et la magie l'avait perdu.

Poussant un grognement de rage digne d'un loup garou – on s'y tromperait – Harry se laissa tomber sous un arbre et abandonna la recherche d'un juste chemin. Que les autres le cherche un peu et le sauve pour une fois, il l'avait bien mérité non ? Croisant les bras, il leva les yeux vers l'arbre au dessus de lui, apposant sa tête contre le tronc de couleur noir ébène. Fronçant les sourcils, il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu de fleure aussi jaune …

**FIN – The End **

_**NDL**__ : je deconne bien sure haha. Ceci est l'introduction. _

_Donc, petit topo de la situation : Snape, Remus et Sirius ont été repêché. Snape a été soigné pour deux énormes trous dans la gorge et a donc une superbe voix des donjons pour aller avec ses vêtements maintenant : bien rauque et râpeuse. Remus a échappé de peu a la mort et s'occupe a présent seul de Teddy, déplorant la perde de sa compagne Nymphadora. Sirius a été repêché par hasard, quelqu'un a fait tomber de la moutarde dans le voile et en échange celui-ci a recraché Sirius, avec dix ans de moins. Il semblerait que le voile en avait assez des facéties du plus canin des maraudeurs, il refuse toute fois de parler de son temps la bas. _

_Les Serpentards des années inferieurs a la 7eme et 6eme d'Harry sont encore tous présents. Pour les autres ils sont soit en prison, soit en cavale. Ne restant que ceux cité plus haut._

_Au Poste de Directrice, Minerva. Elle dirige l'école d'une poigne de fer, et a abolie les quatre tables, lui préférant un réfectoire plus moderne ou tout le monde s'assoit avec qui il veut. _

_Les jumeaux Weasley sont toujours deux, merci la puissance de la Fanfic !_

_Voila pour la présentation. Ensuite il y aura bien sure des modifications dans l'histoire d'origine ainsi que les caractères. _

_N'oubliez pas de m'envoyer des review, ça fait plaisir et ça fait monter l'histoire et donc le nombre de personne lisant l'histoire ! _

_Vive le citron !_

- _Le Lemon étant pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, une autre façon de nommer une scène de sexe avec pénétration. Lime étant juste des attouchements. Donc attendez vous a des scène X et XX dans la salle. Voila c'est dit c'est fait, reprenons l'histoire !_

**Chapitre I : Situation acidulée**

Dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, els conversation allaient bon train. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les conversations noires et lourdes avaient été « interdites » de séjours dans la salle, et les Farces et Attrapes de WWW étaient le sujet de prédilections de nos jeunes têtes blondes et moins blondes. La dernière invention, une sorte de parchemin a double entrée dans le genre _chat_ (moyen de communication souvent user sur le net, et non pas le felin domestiqué) exclusif ayant un franc succès pour ceux jeunes adolescent a qui on ne permet rien d'autre que des bisous et enfermé toute une année durant dans un château _siiii froiiiid_. Autrement dit que les _Chat Rose_ avaient la tendance entre les tourtereaux.

Assit a côté de sa douce Hermione, Ron Weasley contemplait la chance qu'il avait de vivre et de partager ce bonheur avec tant des siens. La Guerre ne les avait certes pas épargné, leur prenant un frère – Percy – ainsi que leur Père. Mais ils avaient toujours leurs Mère ainsi qu'une fratrie solide. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait être dit de beaucoup, surtout de son meilleur ami, Harry. Celui-ci avait beaucoup sacrifié a la Guerre, sa famille, des amis … Heureusement que Sirius était revenu, même s'il faisait plus penser a un grand frère qu'a un Parrain, et que Remus était toujours la. Si ces deux la disparaissait son ami serait bien seul au monde … d'ailleurs ou était il celui la ?

- **Hermione, tu as vu Harry aujourd'hui ?**

La jeune fille – magnifique a ses yeux ! – tourna ses grands yeux brun bordé de longs cils noirs vers lui, ainsi que le reste de sa tête et de son buste occasionnellement. Interrompant sa discussion avec Parvati elle réfléchie un instant a la question avant de répondre sur un ton étonné que non, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ce qui était curieux non ? Même s'ils passaient moins de temps ensemble qu'avant, ils étaient tout de même souvent tout les trois collé ensemble. Il y avait eut une période ou Ginny s'était faite numéro quatre du Golden Trio, mais ça n'avait pas duré. La jeune fille s'était découvert un amour passionnant pour … les filles. En effet, la jeune fille s'était découverte homosexuelle et avait rompu avec Harry, qui n'en avait pas fait un foin, il la considérait trop comme une sœur de toute manière pour aller plus loin que des bisous et des câlins …

- _**Tu crois qu'il jeune ? Ou peut être qu'il mange a la cuisine, tu sais bien qu'il n'aime plus trop se montrer en publique …**_

Elle se mordilla l'ongle du pouce, et pouvez vous en vouloir a Ron si en cet instant il la trouvait adorable et voulait aller s'enfermer dans un endroit sombre, préférablement doté d'un lit, avec elle, lui et personne d'autre ? Non, bien sure. Enfin, passons.

- **Non, il nous a demandé de manger avec lui, souviens toi … C'est bizarre …**

Fronçant les sourcils il pensa que ce n'était pas le genre de son ami de poser un lapin. Et avec la chance qu'il avait, il s'était soit fait enlevé, kidnappé, pris en otage, poursuivre par un groupe de fan ou encore – osons le dire – perdu. Si Harry était capable de se déplacer dans des endroit ressemblant a des labyrinthe sans problème, a partir du moment ou ça devenait trop simple – disons un couloir et deux portes – il pouvait se perdre. Etonnant non ? Ne voulant rien laisser a la chance – la dernière fois son ami s'était donné la mort, donc non merci – il proposa a Hermione de le chercher après le repas, et si par malchance ils ne le trouvaient pas, d'aller s'en remettre a autorité compétente. Elle acquiesça.

_-lemon-tree-_

Dans un coin de la salle, les quatre survivants de la septième année Serpentard fixaient le Golden Trio moins son Golden Boy. Blaise sirotait un thé a la menthe qu'il avait pu soutiré aux elfes de maisons pour après chacun de ses repas, pendant que Pansy fixait le Weasel (_ndl : ceci n'est pas une faute. En effet, d'aucun se souviendront du surnom « la belette » affectueusement donné a Ron. Il s'agit de la traduction de weasel, la belette en anglais_) et la _née moldue,_ le mot sangdebourbe étant devenu tabou, entrain de fricoter. Un seul mot : é-cœur-ant. Nott était, il semblerait, entrain de fixer le vide, mais surement était il qu'il prévoyait un avenir plein de farce pour le rouquin … ou il fixait vraiment le vide, aller savoir avec lui … Draco Malfoy quand a lui se demandait ou était passée son exécrable Némésis, aka Harry Potter. Il n'était en effet pas dans les habitudes du brunet de laisser ses amis manger seul a table, soit aucun des trois n'étaient la, soit les trois l'étaient. Mais pas deux, c'était … bizarre … Plissant ses étonant yeux gris argents et plaçant une mèche blond platine derière son oreille, Draco parla, et la table écouta :

- **Potter n'est pas la. Soit il prépare un sale coup soit le crétin a encore réussit a s'attirer les foudres d'un cinglé … Le premier schéma résultant surement de problèmes pour nous, et le second pour le monde, il vaudrait mieux que cet abrutit réapparaisse rapidement. Je n'ai aucune envie de plonger dans un nouvel âge sombre et encore moi de me retrouver avec des cheveux roses !**

Nous ne ferons pas de commentaire sur l'ordre des priorités de Draco … c'est un Malfoy.

- _**Draco chéri … C'est Potter, le simple fait qu'il existe est potentiellement dangereux. Il attire les problèmes comme un accio.**_

Cette voix légèrement nasillarde qui avait une fois de plus fait remarquer ce qui n'avait pas besoin d'être remarquer – regard noir de Draco – n'appartenait a personne d'autre qu'a Pansy Parkinson. Du haut de son mètre soixante dix, Pansy s'était laisser pousser les cheveux jusqu'au rein – aidée d'un sort ok … - elle avait également _réajusté_ son nez, et son on pouvait dire qu'elle était jolie a présent. Mais sa voix elle n'avait subit aucune chirurgie, naturelle ou pas, et parfois elle tapait sur les nerfs des autres en parlant. Son cris perçant pouvait concurrencer n'importe quelle Banshee et elle pouvait se venter d'être la seule humaine vivante sur terre a pouvoir faire éclater un verre en Crystal avec un cri.

- **Pansy ? (**_**Oui Draco Chéri ?**_**) Comme disent les Moldu : ta gueule ! Tout ça pour dire, premièrement : arrête de m'appeler Draco chéri, ça me met sur les nerfs et tu le sais. Deuxièmement, après nous suivons les restes du Golden Trio comme ça de un on peut toujours les espionner et de deux on saura si Potter a encore fait une connerie …**

Blessée par les propos somme toute violent de Draco, Pansy n'en plaça plus une. Il n'arrivait pas souvent a Draco de lui parler comme ça, il était très certainement le plus _tolérant _ avec elle, ils étaient en effet très proche, autant que pouvait l'être une fille et un garçon sans tomber dans le couple. Pour qu'il en arrive a l'insulter, soit il était vraiment en colère ou alors inquiet. Le dernier ne pouvant pas s'appliquer a Potter, elle pencha pour la colère. Même si Blaise affirmait que toute la tension entre Potter et Draco ne pouvait être que sexuelle, ce dernier le faisait toujours taire a l'aide d'un sort douloureux en le traitant de fabulateur, donc a moins que Draco ait vraiment le béguin pour Potter, il ne serait pas inquiet pour lui et donc … donc voila.

_-lemon-tree-_

Les deux membres du Golden Trio ne purent pas être accusés de fainéantise, ils cherchèrent longuement et avec hargne leur ami disparu – tapant gravement sur les nerfs des Serpentards en passant par des passage plein de toile d'araignes et autre substance peu ragoutante – mais quand le gong du couché sonna, ils durent se résoudre a l'inévitable : Harry avait disparu. Se jetant un regard inquiet, ils se dirigèrent vers les quartiers de la directrice, pour lui demander de l'aide.

Les Serpentards eux ne regardèrent aussi et en déduisirent que le Golden Boy avait encore réussit à se fourrer dans la mouise.

**FIN – The End Chp 1**

_Ndl : Fin du premier Chapitre. Et oui, Harry a disparu, ouuuh. Enfin, vous savez ou il se trouve, pas vrai ? Bien sure, sous le Lemon Tree. _

_Vous vous demander ce que Sirius, Snape et Remus viennent faire dans cette histoire de Lemon pas vrai ? Et ben pas grand-chose en faite, a part une super scène de Threesome que j'ai décidé de faire a la fin et qui n'a rien a voir avec l'histoire mouhaha … Enfin, vous n'êtes pas obligé de la lire hein … Ils seront mentionné dans l'histoire Lemon Tree mais sans réelle activité. _

_A la limite si le threesome vous plait et que j'ai beaucoup de retours, je pourrais faire une fic parallèle dessus … ^^_

_Je tiens également a dire que si vous lisez des choses qui vous rappelle d'autres fics ou auteur c'est que je lis beaucoup et suit donc fortement influencer. J'essaie de ne pas plagier, mais s'il m'arrive d'user de quelque chose qui appartient a quelqu'un, merci de me filer un lien et je modifierai la fic pour le citer ^^_

_Vive le Citron ! =3_


	2. Perdu ?

**Chapitre II : Tarte au Citron**

Dans son bureau, Minerva était penchée sur son grand bureau de bois sorcier, les coudes posés durement, les mains croisées, et ses lunettes brillant d'un éclat qui rendrait jaloux le Cyclope des X men. Soupirant, elle décroisa les bras et s'enfonça dans son fauteuil de PDG fixant le garçon et la fille devant elle. Ainsi donc les ennuis avaient rattrapé Harry Potter … Il semblerait que le jeune homme ne puisse pas mener une vie calme … Bien sur il y avait peu de chance que le garçon ait été enlevé par un quelconque mage noir, sa grande puissance magique suffisant a faire fuir les plus téméraire. Après la mort de Voldemort, et donc la sienne, Harry était revenu a la vie bien plus puissant qu'avant. Un simple Lumos pouvait allumer un feu s'il s'en donnait la peine … Non vraiment, les Mages noirs avaient plutôt tendance a l'éviter comme la peste … un fan déchainée ? Non, il l'aurait tenu a distance facilement … Il y avait plus de chance que le légendaire sens de l'orientation du survivant lui ait encore joué des tours et qu'il se soit perdu … Il était assez puissant pour se protéger de tout, et pour le moment tout le monde dormait. Cela pouvait sembler cruel, mais elle ne lancerait que les recherches le lendemain matin. Le rouquin et son amie protestèrent mais elle resta ferme. Harry ne risquait probablement rien, s'il avait quitté Poudlard, une alarme aurait sonnée, il était donc toujours sur les terres de l'école. Leur disant d'aller dormir, elle les regarda fermer la porte avec énervement et pria pour qu'ils ne décident pas de prendre les choses eux même en main …

Ron et Hermione pestaient dans le couloir contre l'injustice de cette vielle chatte – _Ron_ ! – bon, Hermione ne l'insultait pas, mais elle n'était pas contente non plus … La Directrice aurait du faire quelque chose, mais elle préférait attendre … La partie rationnelle de son cerveau savait que la vielle femme avait raison, Harry ne risquait probablement rien ici … le mot était _probablement_ et cela laissait un doute. Grognant, pestant et jurant contre les vielles directrices et les crétins qui se perdent trop facilement, ils passèrent les quatre ombres serpentines sans s'en rendre compte …

-_-lemon-tree-_

Draco, Blaise, Theo et Pansy – Millicent étant coincé a l'infirmerie avec une maladie magique depuis le début – écoutèrent avec intérêt le rouquin et la brune pester et révèler tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Potter s'était perdu … et McGo n'allait envoyer des secours que le lendemain matin … A se demander ou était le respect ! Franchement, il sauvait le monde, et on le remerciait comme ça ? Il n'était pas leur personne préféré, mais – même s'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais – ils avaient un grand respect pour ce garçon de leur âge qui avait rendu la paix a un monde qui l'avait souvent maltraité. Soupirant et secouant la tête de dépis, ils se dirigèrent vers les dortoirs de leur maison. Les valeurs se perdaient …

_-lemon-tree-_

Pendant ce temps la, pauvre Harry se les pelait sec sous son arbre … avant de se rappeler qu'il était sorcier et de se jeter un sort de réchauffage, de se conjurer une couette pour se couvrir et de fixer les étoiles s'allumer une a une …

_-lemon-tree-_

Pendant ce temps la Snape était coincé au lit avec un Loup garou collé a sa gorge et un clébard aux fesses … Nous n'en dirons pas plus …

_-lemon-tree-_

Le lendemain, on servit des tartes au citron au petit déjeuner et on annonça la disparition du Survivant. On rassura les fans en pleures et hystériques, le héro du monde sorcier se trouvait toujours dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il était juste _coincé_ quelque part et attendait certainement qu'on le retrouve. Une âme charitable demanda pourquoi on n'utilisait pas le sort de _pointaunord_ pour trouver Harry Potter, ce a quoi on lui répondit que la magie du Survivant interférant avec le sort et étant trop proche de se mêler à Poudlard, la seule chose que ça ferait ce serait une baguette tournant en rond et pointant partout dans Poudlard. Il faudrait donc chercher à la moldu et regarder partout à la main ! A chaque personne serait assigné une partie de Poudlard – a ces mots un papier naquit d'une flamme devant tout le monde – que ce soit les élèves, les créatures ou les professeurs. Le premier a le trouver devrait déchirer son papier en quatre prévenant ainsi le reste qu'Harry Potter avait été trouvé. Les cours seraient annulé jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve le sauveur, ce qui ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps.

Ce que le personnel enseignant pris en compte fut la joie d'une période sans cours, ce qu'elle ne pris _pas_ en compte, fut que certaine personne pense trouver Harry Potter et faire avec lui ce qu'elle voulait avant de déchirer le papier … Vraiment, quels esprits tordus …

Commença alors la grande chasse au Harry Potter …

_-lemon-tree-_

Sous son arbre Harry frissonna malgré le sort de réchauffe. Ce frisson était celui du lapin qui sent un prédateur baver sur son dos … peut être devrait il courir se cacher ?

_-lemon-tree-_

Draco Malfoy regarda le papier qu'il tenait en main. Chercher Potter et à la moldu en plus ? On se moquait de qui exactement ? Jetant un regard dédaigneux au bout de parchemin, il contempla le jeter dans le feu pour le plaisir de le voir se consumer … avant de se raviser et de lentement le mettre dans sa poche droite de pantalon …

Blaise contempla son ami en souriant. Même si celui-ci refusait de l'admettre, lui était totalement certain que si on lui proposait Potter attaché sur son lit, il ne dirait pas non … Draco portait décidément bien son nom : la mauvaise fois incarné … Tournant les yeux vers la gauche il fixa ses yeux vert canard sur son meilleur ami, Théo Nott, également objet de son affection depuis cinq ans maintenant, même si l'ignorant. Soupirant, il se dit que l'amour ça craignait …

Théo pensant a des choses terrifiante, nous ne vous dirons pas ce a quoi il pensait. Mais quand il tourna ses yeux vers son ami soupirant, il lui donna un de ces rares réels sourires. Ce sourire qui vous réchauffe le cœur – ou vous le refroidie jusqu'à moins zero, au choix – et qui fit que Blaise tomba amoureux. Il avait vraiment beaucoup d'affection pour Blaise, qui était un des rares amis qu'il possédait, avec Draco. Le noir était quelqu'un capable de lui demander génuinement ce a quoi il pensait et à ne pas s'effrayer – trop – quand il répondait honnêtement.

Pansy grimaçait en fixant le papier, n'y réfléchissant même pas, elle le fourra dans la main d'un troisième année en le fusillant du regard, et le pauvre dut bien accepter. Hors de question qu'elle cherche le Golden Boy, et puis quoi encore. Vous vous rendez compte, elle pourrait se casser un ongle !

Ron et Hermione lancèrent un regard déterminé à leur papier et aux gens autour d'eux. Les Gryffondors se levèrent dans un bel ensemble pour une fois et se lancèrent a corps perdu dans la recherche de leurs Roi Lion.

Armés d'un bout de papier et de tarte au citron, commença la plus grande histoire de cache-cache que Poudlard connaîtrait.

**FIN – The End Chp 2**

_Ndl : Que dire, sinon « Harry, prépare-toi ! » ?_


	3. Jaune poussin ?

**Chapitre III : Jaune poussin ?**

Harry se morfondait sous son arbre. Il semblerait que personne n'ait pensé bon de le chercher, ou alors ils étaient aussi mauvais que lui en orientation, parce que franchement il ne devait pas être loin du château et personne ne l'avait encore trouvé. Ou bien se disaient ils qu'il fallait mieux qu'il ne soit pas retrouvé ? Dernier vestige d'une époque noire et puante, il était la réminiscence constante qu'un génocide avait presque eut lieu. Secouant la tête, Harry chassa ces idées morbides de sa tête. Ces dernier temps il en avait beaucoup des idées comme ça, il regardait autour de lui, voyait tous ces gens heureux et se demandait si lui aussi pourrait un jour avoir ça … Assit sous son arbre, les jambes replié contre le torse, sa robe de sorcier posée a coté de lui, sa couette invoquée enroulé autour de lui, Harry regarda une fleure jaune lentement serpenter jusqu'au sol, se posant devant ses pieds et être touchée par un rayon de soleil lui donnant l'air d'être faite d'or … était ce le jaune des Poufsouffles ou l'or des Gryffondors qui représentait le mieux ce jaune … ? A méditer.

_-lemon-tree-_

Pendant qu'Harry partait dans un débat philosophique sur le jaune, tout Poudlard était encore a sa recherche (sauf Pansy et les gens coincés a l'infirmerie). A Ron et Hermione on avait confié respectivement la chambre des secrets et la Salle sur demande. Cela pouvait paraître peu, mais la chambre des secrets faisait en réalité au moins la moitié des souterrains de Poudlard et pour trouver Harry dans la salle sur demande, il faudrait penser a la même chose que lui sur cet instant, et ça n'était pas de tout repos. Severus, Remus et Sirius avait eut la chance d'avoir tout le dernier étage de Poudlard pour leur recherche, l'hystérie de l'animagus chien aurait pu être embêtant – « _mais ou est Harry ? ne me dites pas qu'il a encore été enlevé ! Snape, je suis sure que tu en as profité pour en faire un ingrédient de potion, avoues ! Remus, utilise ton flaire, Filius, tes oreilles et aie ! Remus, me frappe pas, aie ! Mais arrêtes !_ » - mais Remus parvint tout a fait à le maitriser hurm. Vous vous demandez peut être ce que Sirius fiche a Poudlard, Remus on peut comprendre, il a obtenu le poste de DCFM, mais Sirius ? Et bien figurez vous qu'il a prit le poste de Minerva, qui ne pouvait pas assure son poste de professeur et de Directrice a la fois.

Pour ce qui est des huitièmes années Serpentards, Blaise récolta le Lac, Théo la zone de SCAM et Draco la zone boisée du Parc. Les autres personnages nous passerons, on s'en fiche que Ginny eu le dortoir des filles de Serdaigle, que Luna se reçu les toilettes, ou que Neville tomba sur les Serres.

A présent la chasse au Harry Potter pouvait commencer, tous partir vers l'endroit indiqué sur le papier …

_-lemon-tree-_

Pendant que Blaise, ce bêta s'enfonçait _dans_ le lac, Draco marchait d'un pas agacé vers les vergers de Poudlard. Les arbres fruitier n'étaient pas les seuls arbres se trouvant la bien sure, on y trouvait aussi des raretés, comme l'arbre a rire ou l'arbre a cheveux (beurk). Draco sortit le papier couleur paille de sa poche et le fixa … s'il s'en était débarrasser il ne serait pas la, dehors, en pleine fin d'hivers, a se les peler a chercher le Sauveur. Et ce surnom était d'un ridicule affligeant, « le Sauveur » et pourquoi pas « Super Potter » ou bien « Le Messie » ? Ridicule …

Se plantant au milieu du verger, Draco s'autorisa un moment de plébéisme en hurlant :

- **Potter, face de scarifié, si tu es la répond non d'un hippogriffe !**

Avant de se laisser aller a tapper du pied. Qu'est ce qu'il faisait la, lui, Draco Malfoy, a chercher une espèce de … c'était quoi ce bruit ?

- _**Malfoy ? C'est toi ?**_

L'incrédulité contenue dans la voix suffit a le convaincre qu'il s'agissait bien de Saint Potter, et il remercia Merlin que ce fusse aussi simple et rapide. (ndl : haha ! xd) Jouant au jeu de Marco Paulo (ndl : je cris « marco » tu réponds « paulo » et je te situe dans l'espace en gros. Bon, Harry et Draco n'ont pas fait ça, ça ressemblait plus a « Potter, face de rat, t'es ou ? » et « ta gueule la fouine, si t'es pas content tire toi ! ») Draco finit par trouver le héro du monde sorcier recroquevillé sous un arbre a fleure jaune qu'il n'avait pas _l'honneur_ de connaître mais dont le jaune poussin lui donna immédiatement la nausée et l'envie de fuir, va savoir pourquoi … Draco resta bien une minute entière a fixer Harry Potter emmitouflé comme un coq en pate, et dans sa tête un seul mot jouait en boucle … _Adorable_. Bon, si vous lui demandez, il niera avec la force des Malfoy, mais la sur le coup, n'importe qui tombant sur Harry Potter aurait pensé la même chose. Surtout que ce dernier avait profité d'un matin plutôt sympathique pour faire un petit somme, et donc était sans lunette et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude – _ce qui prouvait qu'il se coiffait le matin non d'un ogre ! _– et était le parfait tableau de l'innocence au réveil. Se reprenant en mains – avec deux bonnes paires de claques mentales – Draco se laissa tomber en tailleur face a Harry Potter en le fusillant du regard, s'attirant un air mi étonné mi fatigué du Gryffondor.

- **Potter, espèce de larve décérébré, tout le monde te cherches ! Et toi tu es tranquillement assis sous cet arbre ?**

- _**Excuse-moi de m'être perdu …**_

Si la phrase de Draco avait été sifflé avec autant de venin qu'il pouvait amasser vu la situation, celle de Harry aurait pu être sarcastique si elle ne s'était pas fini sur un bâillement à faire pâlir de jalousie un hippopotame. Draco résista difficilement a l'envie de se claquer la paume de la main contre le front. Harry Potter s'était donc bien perdu. Il semblerait que le lâcher au milieu d'un hôpital moldu aurait évité bien des soucis au Lord Voldemort… Alors que Draco allait invectiver le Survivant pour la vivace stupidité, une fleure de cet horrible jaune lui serpenta juste sous le nez, l'obligeant a éternuer et envoyant par la même une belle dose de pollen vers Harry, qui se fit le devoir d'imiter Draco … en éternuant aussi. S'en suivit une mémorable crise d'éternuement entre les deux rivaux. Quand ils se calmèrent enfin, ils avaient les joues rouges, le nez rougit, les yeux humide et du mal a respirer … Mais s'ils savaient ce qu'ils venaient d'inhaler, ils se ficheraient bien de cette crise d'éternuement, et filerait bien vite a Saint Mangouste pour se faire vider les poumons … Mais comme aucun de ces deux zigotos n'était un Neville en botanique, ils ne virent rien d'autre qu'une crise d'éternuement, et c'est en pestant l'un contre l'autre qu'il retournèrent vers Poudlard. Le papier couleur paille déchiré en quatre et le Lemon Tree perdant peu à peu toute ses fleures … Des milliers et des Milliers de fleures d'un jaune brillant.

_-lemon-tree-_

Harry fut ramené a la grande salle, Draco félicité, les autres rapatrié, Hermione arrêter quand elle tenta d'étrangler Harry dans un calin vengeur, et Sirius trébuché – pas Snape pour ne pas le citer – quand il voulu tacler son filleul : il fonça droit sur Sinistra qui hurla au viol … Minerva clôtura l'affaire en demandant a Harry _de ne plus jamais_ se promener seul tant qu'il serait sous sa responsabilité, merci.

C'est ainsi que se termina la chasse au Harry … mais pas cette histoire.

**FIN – The End Chp 3**

Ndl : a partir de maintenant on va virer dans un+18 ans, donc si ne voulez pas plus lire, je vous conseil de fermer ici …


	4. De Miel et de Cire

Ndl : Vous n'avez pas fermé, c'est merveilleux. Parlons peu mais bien, les couples qui seront formé ici seront : Ron et Hermione, Blaise et Theo, Pansy et Oc, Snape Remus et Sirius, Harry et Draco. Les lemons de tous les personnages – sauf Drarry – seront coupé, et vous pourrez les lire a part. Merci. L'histoire reprend attention !

**Chapitre IV : De Miel et de Cire**

Les jours qui suivirent furent plutôt sans incident, si l'on excepte que Blaise ne pouvant plus tenir sa libido en laisse tacla Théo a la sortit d'un coup de sortilèges, et lui roula la pelle du siècle. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne pas être maudit, mais de sentir deux mains – _froides ! _– s'enrouler autour de lui pour le rapprocher. On ne sait jamais ce qui passe par la tête de Théo, mais il semblerait que celui-ci ne fut pas indifférent a son meilleurs ami.

Draco lui ne tenait plus en place, et Pansy s'en inquiéta. Ca faisait une semaine que la CHP (chasse au Harry Potter) s'était terminée, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Mais Draco n'arrêtait pas de se conduire bizarrement depuis deux jours maintenant. Il regardait souvent de gauche a droite, comme cherchant quelque chose ou quelqu'un, se grattait le bras en fronçant les sourcils – _jusqu'au sang il y a une heure, il avait fallu lui lancer un sort de soin !_ – mangeait une quantité inimaginable de fruits _– lui qui détestait le sucré ! –_ et n'arrêtait pas de parler de Potter _– bon certes ça ne changeait pas de d'habitude ça, mais quand il demandait si Potter aimait vraiment la marmelade ou si c'était juste une rumeur, ça laissait a désirer, non ?_ – il y avait forcément quelque chose qui clochait chez son ami, et Pansy voulait en avoir le cœur net. Ca se trouve, le Gryffondor maudit lui avait peut être jeté un sort a retardement ! (_Harry : je suis fort, mais pas a ce point la O.o''_)

Prenant le peu de courage qu'elle possédait a deux mains, Pansy se dirigea vers la chambre de Draco ( ndl : jamais compris pourquoi les filles pouvaient aller dans le dortoir des garçons et pas l'inverse …) et toqua. Ce qui lui ouvrit lui fit pousser un cri de terreur qui se répercuta dans tout le donjon et fit frissonner plusieurs jeunes de peur. Devant elle se trouvait un Draco ébouriffé, des cernes sous les yeux, la lèvres fendue et un air de « clochard » au teint qui laissait la pâleur des vampire au placard. Draco était surement malade, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute, et elle … ne termina pas sa pensée, parce que Draco posa sa main sur l'épaule de Pansy, et d'un grondement peu humain – _même pour lui _ - la poussa avant de refermer sa porte. Heureusement pour elle, elle ne tomba pas au sol, mais bel et bien sur un bel éphèbe - _ helloooow !- _ a la peau caramel et aux yeux de nuit, ah, Draco pouvait bien attendre un peu non ?

_-lemon-tree-_

Draco quand a lui alla se laisser tomber sur son lit. L'horreur de cette nuit ne pouvait être partagée que par un homme rêvant qu'il dépeçait petit a petit toute sa famille a la petite cuillère, et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter même s'il le voulait …

-FLASH BACK

_Il était assit dans le verger, et il fixait une de ces terrible fleure jaune. Elle était vraiment moche … Alors qu'il allait la prendre en mains et l'écraser, quelqu'un se laissa tomber a côté de lui. Tournant la tête, il constata qu'il ne s'agissait de nul autre qu'Harry Potter, damne de sa scolarité et très certainement de sa vie a venir. Ouvrant la bouche pour lui dire de partir, il n'en eut jamais l'occasion, en effet quelque chose de chaud, de doux et d'humide venait de lui clouer le bec. A savoir : la bouche d'Harry Potter … Dans sa tête, tout ce que Draco pouvait penser, était dans ces couleurs « Potter m'embrasse ? Potter m'embrasse … Potter m'embrasse ! ». Mais avant qu'il ne puisse réellement paniquer, Harry se retira, et d'un sourire en coin éclata de rire. Il se fichait de lui la ou quoi ? Grondant, Draco ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche pour l'insulter cette fois, mais se retrouva avec la Langue de Potter a l'intérieur de sa bouche … Peut être devrait il apprendre a se la fermer ? Lâchant un gémissement de contrariété, il essaya de repousser Potter, mais découvrit que ses bras étaient trop lourds pour ça. En y pensant bien, tout son corps était subitement très lourd … et brulant de fièvre._

_Il semblerait que le Gryffondor ait profité de son inattention pour le couché au sol, parce qu'à présent, il était sur le dos, avec le Golden boy assit sur ses cuisse … oh Merlin … Les mains du Gryffondor étaient encore plus chaude que sa propre peau, et pourtant il était sure d'avoir de la fièvre. Couché au sol, il ne pouvait plus bouger, juste regarder pendant que Harry Potter faisait il ne savait trop quoi de sa personne ! Les mains de Potter passèrent lentement sous son chemisier d'uniforme, et il frissonna malgré lui. Les ongles raclèrent sa peau, et il dut fermer les yeux pour ne pas se laisser aller a penser que peut être – juste __**peut être**__ – il pouvait laisser Potter faire de lui ce qu'il voulait … Il tenta une nouvelle fois de se débattre, mais tout ce qu'il obtint fut une tape sur la cuisse droite qui lui arracha un petit cri et un sourire victorieux à ce Harry Potter décidément bien vicieux ! Les mains du Gryffondor se posèrent sur ses cuisses et les caressèrent doucement, comme pour effacer la violence du coup donné. Enfin, pour Draco, l'effet n'avait rien de calmant, s'il pouvait se permettre … Il était carrément le contraire ! Dans son pantalon de toile noir, il sentait peu a peu un désir pervers naître des attouchements du Golden Boy, et il pria juste pour que celui-ci ne remarque rien … ou alors était ce pour qu'il s'occupe du problème rapidement ?_

_Harry remarqua bien vite le __** problème **__et éclata de rire, et Draco remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rire moqueur, mais de quelque chose de plus intime, le rire de quelqu'un d'heureux et de satisfait, ou quelque chose comme ça … Le même rire que tout a l'heure._

_Harry se pencha sur lui, et coula tout son corps le long de celui du Serpentard, faisant frissonner ce dernier violement et écarter les jambes malgré lui pour permettre au rouge et or de mieux se caller contre lui. Le sourire de victoire ne perdit jamais sa place sur les lèvres du Sauveur, ni pendant que ses coudes se positionnaient de chaque coté du visage de Draco pour se soutenir, ni pendant qu'il penchait son visage au dessus de celui plus pâle de sa proie, ni pendant que sa toison de ténèbres d'encadrait leur deux visages, ni pendant que son corps s'alignait parfaitement avec celui de Draco, son érection cognant avec chaleur contre celle du blond, lui arrachant un gémissement de gorge. Ainsi positionné, le Golden Boy callé entre ses jambes, son visage a quelques centimètre du sien, Draco sentit son corps lui répondre de nouveau, et s'il avait voulu, il aurait certainement pu se dégager a présent … Mais en regardant droit dans les yeux si vert d'Harry Potter, tout ce qu'il pu faire fut de poser ses mains sur les fesses fermes que le Quidditch avait certainement aidé a formé, et d'enfoncer fermement le bas du corps du Gryffondor contre le sien. Et la, il pu regarder Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde sorcier s'arquer contre lui avec un air d'extase tel qu'il aurait fallut être impuissant pour ne pas continuer a jouer a ce jeu. Tout d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, appuyant sur les fesses de Potter, les tenant a pleine main d'une manière qui pourrait faire mal si elle n'était pas passionné, il le frotta contre lui, cognant encore et encore leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, arrachant de délicieux miaulement de plaisir au brun, des gémissement qui comme autant de stimulant se dirigeaient droit vers sa queue pour l'envoyer plus loin vers le chemin de l'orgasme. _

_Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il renversa la situation, coinçant Harry sous son corps plus grand, et lui tenant les cuisses écartées en s'aidant de ses mains fines faites pour les potions ou le piano, il se cogna contre lui avec une férocité qui n'avait pour but que d'atténuer la chaleur en eux. Harry lutta, et comme nous le savons, les jambes sont plus forte que les bras, il réussit a se dégager, Draco pensa pendant un bref instant que s'il le fallait il lui courrait après pour le __**finir,**__ mais le Gryffondor se contentant s'enrouler ses jambes autour de la taille du blond, l'approchant encore plus de lui. Ensemble, ils frottèrent avec débauche l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'en jets brulants ils jouissent … dans leur pantalons._

_Et Draco s'en fichait, il pouvait juste contempler, alanguit sous lui, dans une posture digne d'un chat satisfait, Harry Potter reprendre sa respiration post orgasmique … si maintenant ils pouvaient juste recommencer … Se penchant pour reprendre les activités, Draco se cogna la tête …_

Et se réveilla …

Et Hurla. LA seule chose qui empêcha tout Poudlard de l'entendre, furent les nombreux sorts de silence posés sur sa chambre … Il était deux heure du matin, et Draco ne se rendormit pas. Trop effrayé de replongé dans un rêve ou un Harry Potter d'un érotisme inhumain l'attendrait … Quelle horreur, était il ensorcelé … ?

-FIN FLASH BACK

La tête enfoncé dans l'oreiller, Draco gémit. Repenser à tout ça était mauvais pour son corps. Se retournant sur le dos, il contempla la tente levant son pantalon de pyjama. Si rien que repenser à ça ne lui faisait cet effet, comment diable allait-il faire pour se retrouver face a Potter sans bander ?

Se résolvant à aller prendre une énième douche froide, Draco se leva du lit a baldaquin d'un vert sapin – _quel manque de gout … -_ pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une fois la il se déshabilla, et passa devant le miroir enchanté qui se permet de s'embuer sans aucune chaleur dans la pièce. Draco sourit d'un air satisfait devant l'effet produit, avant de se rappeler pourquoi il produisait cet effet et de se diriger en grommelant vers la douche. Allumant l'eau chaude un instant pour se mouiller, il laissa lentement la chaleur envahir son corps. Du haut de son mètre quatre vingt, avec son corps sculpté comme par David, mais pas excessivement musclé (non a Goliath !), sa peau blanche, ses cheveux presque blanc et ses yeux gris, son port altier et son visage régalien, Draco était un bel homme. On ne pouvait plus l'appeler enfant, et la guerre avait fait sortir de l'adolescence sa génération bien plus vite que la nature ne l'aurait voulue. Coupant l'eau chaude pour ne plus que recevoir la froide, il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier. La morsure de l'eau sur sa peau était comme tant de coup de fouets brulants. Endurant la torture pendant une bonne minute il baissa les yeux et fixa sa vaillante érection … l'eau froide ne faisait plus rien … Il y avait un moment ou il fallait prendre els choses en mains comme on dit … soupirant, il ralluma l'eau chaude et attendit qu'elle passe a une température qu'il trouvait idéale pour se doucher, avant de s'adosser a un côté de la douche, son dos a présent aussi chaud qu'un brasier collé au carrelage magiquement maintenu tiède. Regardant le jet d'eau lui tomber droit dessus pendant un instant, il ferma les yeux et les jambes écarté pour se maintenir debout, la tête rejeté en arrière et la respiration s'accélérant en prévision de ce qui était a venir, il commença a se _toucher_ …

D'abord sa main droite monta lentement le long de son torse, pour aller frotter sa nuque, détendant les muscles contractés par la contrariété, sa main gauche sagement posée sur son ventre, ne caressant pas encore les muscles se trouvant la. A présent que Draco avait prit la décision de remédier au problème de cette manière, il se sentait plus calme, et prenait son temps … Quand les muscles de sa nuque furent complètement relâchés, sa main gauche commença a bouger, descendant lentement le long de son ventre pour aller se perdre dans la toison d'or se trouvant entre ses jambes, puis sans s'alourdir d'embarra, il s'empara de son membre tendu par l'envie, sifflant entre ses dents au contacte de sa main froide en comparaison de la chaleur habitant cet endroit. Il entama alors un rythmé va et vient, se branlant avec entrain, la tête appuyée contre le mur, ses jambes poussant sur le sol pour ne pas s'effondrer. A chaque fois que sa main englobait sur toute la longueur son membre devenu douloureux, il relâchait une respiration qu'il lui semblait avoir retenu pendant des heures. Quand il sentit qu'il n'était plus loin de l'orgasme onanique, il entoura la tête de son érection de la main d'un mouvement de poignet prouvé expert par l'expérience. Chaque homme connait son corps comme il ne connaîtra jamais un autre, et Draco ne faisait pas exception, il pouvait se faire jouir rapidement ou prendre presque une heure pour le faire, par de simples petits attouchements a des endroits précis …

Quand il eut terminé de nettoyé les reste de son … petit moment de plaisir personnel, Draco sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une épaisse serviette blanche avant de se sécher les cheveux. Soupira il jeta son pyjama inutilisable – et souvenir d'un moment de faiblesse – au sale, avant d'en prendre un vert émeraude dans l'armoire et de l'enfiler. N'était il pas dans une belle bouse de Dragon, hum … ?

_-lemon-tree-_

Au repas du soir, Draco s'installa a côté de Théo, et personne ne voyant l'air de déterré qu'il portait sur le visage n'aurait eut l'idée de lui parler a cet instant précis. Tous préférait écarter le plus possible tables et chaises de la certaine fureur à venir du dragon …

En fait dans la grande salle, une autre personne pouvait rivaliser en déguisement de cadavre avec Draco Malfoy. Quand le blond leva les yeux vers l'objet de son tourment permanent aka Harry Potter, il put constater que le Sauveur devait aussi profiter de peu de sommeil, vu les cernes noir sous ses yeux et le teint laiteux qu'avait pris sa peau habituellement couleur miel. Fronçant les sourcils, Draco posa sa joue sur sa main, et dans un geste totalement anti aristocratique, il posa son coude sur la table et fixa le survivant. Qu'est ce que qui pouvait bien faire que Harry Potter spot la même tête que lui … ? Non, ne lui dites rien, il peut y arriver seul, merci … Raison un : Weasley ronflait trop, et l'empêchait de dormir. Raison deux : il était victime d'une crise d'insomnie. Raison trois : Weasley ronflait fort. Raison quatre ( et peu probable) : il faisait des rêves érotiques sur Draco, dans un champ, entrain de s'enfoncer profondément dans … hurm, son imagination allait un peu trop loin la … Secouant la tête, Draco lâcha un soupire digne des grande tragédies Grecs : ce soupire qui veut dire « mon amuuur, haaa, que vous me manquez ! » ou « oooh, je m'en vais a ma mort ! Que ne donnerai je pour la revoir un soir … ! » ou encore « … ». Un soupire peut en dire long sur l'état d'esprit de quelqu'un quand il est bien relâché …

Et lui, que ne donnerait il pas, la, pour chopper les fesses du Gryffondor, le jeter sur une table et s'enfoncer profondément dans son petit cul bien serré ! Raaaah ! Peut être que s'il se faisait Potter, il lui sortirait de l'esprit ? Ca devait être ce principe de « je peux pas l'avoir, donc je le veux » non ? Oui, c'était forcément ça ! Qu'est ce que ça pouvait être d'autre, franchement … ?

_-lemon-tree-_

Pendant que Draco se perdait dans les méandres pervers de son imagination fertile et débauchée, Harry lui n'en menait pas franchement large, et rien ne pouvait vraiment le faire sourire pour le moment …

**FIN – The End Chp 4**

_Ndl : Bien, ça se met en place, petit a petit … vous en pensez quoi pour le moment ? Je posterai la suite demain haha. Nous passerons a Harry, le pauvre … Il a pas la vie facile hum .._

_Review ?_


	5. Brume d'Or

**Chapitre V : Brume d'Or**

Après la CHP, Harry avait été suivit de près par ses paires, ne lui laissant pas un seul instant de solitude. Il ne s'en plaignait pas vraiment, il aimait bien avoir de la compagnie. Toute fois quand Dean voulu entrer dans les toilette _avec_ lui, il mit le holà. Il y avait une limite quand même non ? Il n'allait pas se perdre entre la cuvette et la chasse d'eau ! Après quoi s'en suivit une période plutôt calme ou ses camarades se contentait de l'accompagner dans les couloirs ou dehors.

Tout garçon vivant dans un dortoir et doté d'une baguette magique, sait quels sortilèges jeté sur son lit pour ses camarades ne soit pas témoins de tout ce dont il rêvait la nuit, et surtout les rêves …bruyants. Pour Harry cela avait longtemps eut deux signification : il y avait bien sure les rêves _ mouillés_ mais bien plus que cela, il y eut les rêve _torture_, ces rêves ou il partageait la tête d'un fou et la torture de pauvre victime sous _crucio_, lui arrachant des hurlements a vous rendre sourd et des courbatures de vieillard. Merci Merlin, depuis la mort de Voldemort, il n'avait plus ce genre de visions, même si des rêves – _cauchemars –_ venait toujours hanter ses nuits …  
>Toute fois, cette nuit la, le rêve qu'il fit n'avait rien d'une torture … ou bien peut être un peu …<p>

- FLASH BACK

_Harry était assit dans une pièce sombre, a peine illuminée, sur un support moelleux et sentant bon le pain d'épice. Baissant les yeux et regardant autour de lui, il pu constater qu'il s'agissait d'un gigantesque pain d'épice ! La, la pièce s'illumina, et il se rendit compte qu'il était au royaume des pains d'épices. Sautant de son lit, il se mit a courir partout en arrachant des petits morceaux de pain d'épice et les enfournant dans sa bouche ! Délicieux ! _

Il se réveilla entrain de mâchonner son oreiller, a trois heures du matin … Grognant, il se retourna sur le dos, fixa un instant le plafond, puis ferma les yeux et se rendormit aussi sec.

_Il avait chaud, vraiment chaud, comme quand on était allongé trop longtemps au soleil, juste avant de se prendre un coup de soleil. Gémissant, il essaya de se tourner, mais se réussit pas, il semblerait que son corps était entravé par quelque chose de plus, une espèce de brume jaune l'empêchait de voir convenablement. Se déhanchant et tournant la tête dans tous les sens, il finit par voir qu'il était attaché au niveau des poignets et des mollets par d'épaisse chaines … quoi, encore de la torture ? Mais ça n'en finissait donc jamais ! Se débattant, Harry tenta de se libérer de toute son âme, et il doit avouer que quand il sentit quelque chose lui glisser le long de la cuisse – _non des calçons en cuir de Godric, il était a poil !_ – il hurla. Quand la brume dorée qui l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit a plus de vingt centimètre commença a se dissiper, il pu voir que c'était une main – _fait pas **forcément** rassurant_ – posé sur sa cuisse. Une longue main claire aux ongles manucurés – _merci Seigneur, il ne s'agissait pas de la main de Voldemoche ! –_ de longs doigts fin et doux, et … et … il lui semblait connaître cette main … Cela semblait étrange, mais Harry était très physionomiste, et les « parties du corps » il connaissait bien …_

_Quand toute la brume se fut dissipée, ce qu'il vit lui arracha presque un second hurlement de terreur. Face a lui, dressé dans toute sa __**gloire**__, se dressait un très satisfait, très excité et très __**nu **__Draco Malfoy. Harry jura – _oh merde !_ – et se débattit de plus belle, remuant comme un beau diable, tentant autant que possible de se libérer, même en sachant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids, pas sans magie, face a des chaînes de fer … Et quand Malfoy se saisit des chaînes liant ses pieds et le tira vers sa « glorieuse » personne, Harry se laissa a aller a gémir de peur … _

_Sans la brume, Harry put voir que les chaîne n'était reliées a rien … mais faisait quand même leur office, le retenant de bouger. Vive la Magie … Ces chaînes étaient le diable, elles étaient le mal, elles oh ! Oh ciel ! Est-ce que Draco Malfoy venait de lui foutre la main entre les jambes ? Sérieusement ?_

_Harry perdit toute discussion cohérente avec son cerveau quand Malfoy commença a le branler d'une main experte. Tout son corps fut secoué d'un spasme de plaisir, et ne put s'empêcher de se tendre vers cette main damnée, le corps du petit brun s'arc boutant sous le plaisir, ses paupière se fermant a moitié et une respiration haletant lui échappant. On n'était pas franchement censé ressentir autant de plaisir quand on se faisait violer, pas vrai ? Oh, il ne savait plus …_

_Une rotation du pouce du Serpentard sur la tête de sa queue arracha un petit cri de plaisir a Harry, et Malfoy s'en réjouit en riant légèrement. Un petit rire de gorge qui a lui seul suffit a arracher des frisson a Harry. Bougeant des hanche avec la main le branlant, Harry ne put s'empêcher d'écarter les jambes, plus loin, plus grand, pour en recevoir plus de cette main qui, avouons le, le faisait voir des étoiles dans le bon sens du terme pour une fois … _

- _**Alors Potter, dis moi … Tu veux autres chose ?**_

_Harry ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa le petit sourire en coin pinçant les lèvres du Serpentard. Etait ce sérieux ? Une deuxième main se dirigeant dangereusement vers le sud de son anatomie lui confirma que oui, c'était sérieux. La main sur sa queue ne s'arrêtant pas pour autant lui donnant des difficultés à penser …_

- **Haa … non, Malfoy ! mmmh … Pas la ! Ah ! HA !**

_Ce dernier cri avait été provoqué par l'intrusion d'un doigt dans son orifice anale, autrement dit, Malfoy lui avait foutu un doigt dans le cul ! Oh mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il était entrain de lui faire la ? Oh … OH !_

_Harry se cambra en criant quand le doigt enfoncé en lui frôla sa prostate. Et la barrière des bonnes manières et de la raison laissa place a la salope qui se trouve en chacun d'entre nous, même les plus abstinents._

- **Oh oui putain ! Refait ça Malfoy, je te jure que si tu le refais pas je te coupe les couilles et je te les fait bouffAAAH !**

_Il semblerait que Malfoy n'avait aucune envie de se faire « couper les couilles » et il commença donc un va et vient rapide avec son doigt a l'intérieur d'Harry, avant d'ajouter subrepticement un second doigt et d'aller percuter directos la prostate, provoquant ce dernier cri._

_Qu'elle était débauchée, cette vision d'un Harry Potter attaché par des chaînes, s'empalant avec une force rarement vue sur les deux doigts de Draco Malfoy enfoncé au font de son cul. Elle en aurait fait bander plus d'un, toute cette décadence … Les cris de jouissance lâchés a chaque fois que les doigts percutaient la prostate, la main de Draco le branlant toujours, et Harry, les jambes grandes écartées, les pieds a plat sur le sol, bougeant d'avant en arrière, lâchant tantôt des profanités tantôt des suppliques. Quand il sembla qu'Harry allait venir, Malfoy se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota la l'oreille en serrant sa queue possessivement et en enfonçant ses doigts aussi loin que possible « __**tu es a moi Potter.**__ » d'une manière définitive. Et Harry jouit si fort …_

Qu'il se réveilla toujours entrain de crier et de jouir …

- FIN FLASH BACK

Il avait passé la demi heure suivante choqué, a fixer la barre droite basse de son lit a baldaquin rouge. Il avait fait un des rêves les plus érotiques qui lui ait été donné d'avoir … avec Draco Malfoy. Si ça ce n'était pas de l'ironie, c'était quoi au juste … ? Fixant cette barre, il se demandait pourquoi son esprit pervers l'avait, de un : attaché, de deux : rendu vulgaire au lit, il ne se connaissait pas ces tendance a la vulgarité pendant le sexe …de trois : choisit Draco Malfoy entre tous comme partenaire … Y avait il une loi dans l'univers qui disait qu'on devait faire des rêve sur ses ennemis, et que quand ceci ne vous les envoyait pas directement dans le cerveau, vous receviez des rêves pervers à la place ? Parce que si c'était le cas, il se sentirait moins seul, là, dans son lit, a contempler cette barre en bois et l'humidité persistante de son pyjama … Jetant un _tempus_, il put constaté qu'il était cinq heure du matin, et soupirant, il sortit de son lit, silencieusement récupéra des habits et se dirigea vers les douches … autant profité d'être levé tôt pour prendre une douche seul pour une fois. Les merveilles de la joie de la vie en dortoir comportant des douches collectives … Il aurait du postulé au post de Préfet tient …

_-lemon-tree-_

Trois heures plus tard trouva un Harry couché en travers d'un fauteuil dans la salle commune entrain de lire un livre sur les blonde, et un Ron et Hermione s'inquiétant de la santé de leur ami en le trouvant levé si tôt. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'aller chez les Dursleys, Harry ne se levait plus si tôt, et comme tout adolescent normal, profitait de cet âge pour se laisser aller a « marmotter ».

Se souhaitant bonjours et discutant de ce qui allaient se passer aujourd'hui, ils allèrent au petit déjeuner. Hermione tenta bien de commenter les cernes de son ami, mais il fit un geste de dérision de la main signifiant de ne pas y faire attention. Habitués aux nuits agitées de leur meilleur ami, les deux autres membres du Golden Trio laissèrent couler, comme tant d'autre fois. Il n'était pas le seul a rêver encore de la guerre …

Harry ne prêta attention a personne d'autre qu'à son jus d'Orange, qui peut être ferait quelque chose pour changer sa vie … IL avait toujours tendance à manger moins quand il se sentait mal ou faisait un cauchemar, aussi personne ne commenta vraiment. S'il avait levé les yeux vers la table ou se trouvait l'objet de son rêve, il se serait surement interrogé sur ses traits tirés. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas, il laissa juste sa propre tête s'abattre sur la table et un gémissement de désespoir lui échapper, provoquant des échanges étonnés de regard entre des Gryffondor et quelques Poufsouffles et Serdaigles assit à sa table.

_**FIN – The End Chp 5**_

_Ndl : Voila qui va créer bien des problèmes … pour eux. Enfin, ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant, pour le moment ils ne font que rêver haha !_


	6. Fuyons, c'est l'heure !

**Chapitre V: Fuyons, c'est l'heure ! **

Dans les jours qui s'en suivirent, Harry et Draco perdirent pratiquement tout sommeil, inquiétant grandement leurs amis. Ils refusaient d'aller dormir, trouvant des prétexte plus ou moins bidon pour pouvoir rester éveiller, et s'amenait le lendemain en cours avec des valises sous les yeux. Quand Harry s'évanouit de fatigue en cours de Charme, il fut apporté a l'infirmerie, et les Serpentard craignant pour la santé de leur Prince en firent autant, ne se doutant pas du « _désastre » _qui s'en suivrait.

_-lemon-tree-_

Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie et une fois de plus se retrouva a contempler la fin du dit lit. Avait il une passion pour les fin de lit, nous ne saurions dire, mais il le contemplait avec beaucoup d'envie … voulait il être un pied de lit ? Peut être …

Depuis cette première nuit ou il avait rêvé de chaînes, de Brume d'Or et de Malfoy, aucune de ses nuits ne lui avait laissé de répits. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il se retrouvait dans une situation compromettante avec sa Némésis blonde. A croire qu'il était obsédé ! Décidant de combattre le feu par le feu, il n'avait pas dormit depuis trois jours … Il s'était certes évanouit de fatigue, mais ! Mais il n'avait pas rêvé … Souriant de contentement il se dit qu'il devrait faire ça jusqu'à ce que la malédiction soit levé de son sommeil …

Poussant un soupire de bien être, il s'enfonça dans ses oreillers, il pensa aux nuits ayant suivit la première. Il n'avait cessé de rêver de situation plus débauchées les une que les autres, les mettant en scène Malfoy, Lui – toujours soumis ! – et un objet de domination quelconque. Non d'un chien, il n'était même pas Gay à la base ! Comment des rêves – _cauchemars !-_ pareil pouvaient ils lui faire de l'effet ? Surement l'effet d'un sort, sans aucun doute …

S'il résumait tous ceux qu'il avait fait avant de dormir, il y avait celui ou il ne portait rien a part un tablier, un autre ou il était habillé en fille, un ou il avait des oreilles et une queue de chat, un autre ou il se prenait une fessée ! Après celui-ci il avait arrêté de dormir, tout plutôt que d'éjaculer en recevant une putain de fessée ! Le jeteur de sort pensait il l'humilier en le faisant passer pour un masochiste ? Avait il une tête de masochiste ? Non ? Merci.

Remuant légèrement la jambe pour déloger la main le tripotant, il reprit ses pensées la ou il les avait laissé. Qui pouvait bien le « ! ». Ouvrant grand les yeux et fixant sa jambe, Harry s'attendait a y voir une main et a hurler au viol, mais non. Il n'y avait rien. Et pourtant, il pouvait la sentir, grimper petit a petit le long de son genou puis de sa cuisse …. Passant lentement la main la ou devrait se trouver quelque chose, il retint un hurlement en ne sentant rien. Il n'y avait vraiment _**personne**_. Pas de personne invisible ou fantomatique entrain de le toucher ! Mais il pouvait sentir cette main se glisser a l'intérieur de sa cuisse et hé ! Bas les pattes ! Ne réfléchissant pas, il tapa la ou devrait se trouver une main … et ne s'attendit pas a entendre un grondement de surprise du lit juxtaposant le sien … Ouvrant grand le rideau de son lit – et avec violence – il ouvrit grand la bouche en voyant Draco Malfoy le regarder d'un œil endormit. Par les couilles rachitiques de Salazar, le sale Serpentard ! Serrant les poings et les dents, Harry se prépara à lui sauter dessus pour l'étrangler !

_-lemon-tree-_

Potter s'évanouit en cours de charme, renversant une table dans son sillage, et Draco s'en inquiéta malgré lui. Le Survivant semblait passer d'horribles nuits ces dernier temps. Un peu comme lui quoi. Enfin, pas qu'il n'aima pas ces rêves, oh non, le contraire même. Et toute la problématique résidait la : il ne voulait pas aimer faire l'amour a Potter. Parce que ses rêves partaient dans ce sens la maintenant. Il ne le baisait pas, il ne l'enculait pas, non. Il lui faisait l'amour ! Et si baiser Potter, Draco pouvait vivre avec, l'autre non ! Hors de question !

Quand Blaise et Pansy avait vu le Sauveur s'effondrer, leurs yeux s'était immédiatement dirigé vers Draco, qui n'avait pas l'air en meilleur état, et dans un conseil de guerre rapide et muet, l'avait chacun attrapé par un bras et conduit a l'infirmerie, en ligne derrière les Gryffondors. Quand il avait protesté, ils lui avaient demandé s'il voulait s'évanouir _comme_ Potter ? Et ben non, il ne voulait pas, donc ils l'avaient jeté dans un lit de l'infirmerie et lui avaient ordonné – _ordonné ! –_ de dormir.

Il était resté couché sur le dos a contemplé le plafond si blanc, de cette chambre si blanche, aux lits si blanc – _ses yeux le brûlaient – _en pensant a ce qui l'attendait s'il fermait les yeux. Il retrouverait un Harry Potter l'attendant dans son manoir, habillé uniquement de sa chemise préféré, ou alors Potter assit sur son bureau familiale, attendant qu'il rentre du travail, près pour lui … ou bien encore _ Harry Potter et lui pendant leur nuit nuptiale_. Nuptiale ! Il avait faillit s'étouffer entre le pleure et le rire après s'être réveillé de celui là … Le Pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'après il avait commencé a regarder Potter. Vraiment regarder, pas juste jeter un regard dédaigneux. Et il devait avouer que ce qu'il voyait entrait tout a fait dans les critère d'une personne qu'il courtiserait pour un mariage. Potter était puissant, connu, riche, il n'avait pas peur de dire ce qu'il pensait et de tenir tête même aux personne qu'il aimait, il avait sa propre vision des choses et la défendait, il possédait une soif d'apprendre qui ne semblait jamais tarir. Pas comme les Serdaigles, qui ressentait le besoin de tout savoir, mais quand il ne savait pas quelque chose, il demandait a ce qu'on lui explique, et il _écoutait._ Harry Potter était quelqu'un de bien, et n'importe qui serait près a tuer pour l'avoir dans sa famille.

Tout a ses réflexion, Draco se ne rendit pas compte qu'il s'était endormit …

_Il était une fois de plus a la maison. Il était assit sur le fauteuil du salon, entrain de lire le journal Sorcier. Harry n'était pas ici avec lui, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas, il savait qu'il viendrait le rejoindre bientôt. Il devait être dans la cuisine – il aimait a faire leur repas lui-même quand il le pouvait, partageant ce royaume avec leurs elfes de maison – ou dans le bureau a travailler. Harry avait choisit de ne pas devenir Auror, la violence du métier l'ayant bien vite rebuté, et aujourd'hui il tenait une agence de placement d'enfants. Pour tous ces orphelins magiques ou pas, dont personne ne se souciait, et qui pourraient si on ne faisait rien, devenir les prochains Voldemort._

_Il entendit une porte grincer, et sourit en voyant son mari entrer dans le salon. Le brun avait troqué ses vieilles binocles pour de fines lunettes couleur argent, en demi lune. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi ébouriffés et sombres. Il avait encore grandit, mais pas beaucoup, aujourd'hui a trente an, il mesurait un mètre soixante dix, avait la figure et le port d'un homme, et le sourire d'une personne comblée. _

_Harry se dirigea vers lui et s'assit a côté de lui, et lui fit une bise sur la joue précédé d'un « Hey toi » plein d'affection. Draco prit l'homme de sa vie dans ses bras, et le serra contre lui, soupirant de contentement en le sentant lui rendre son étreinte. Souriant en sentant les mains de son époux devenir baladeuse, il se laissa aller aussi a le toucher, glissant d'abord sa main le long de son genou avant de remonter lentement jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cuisse. Il allait arriver a son entre jambe quand Harry lui tapa violement sur la main._

Et qu'il se réveilla. Il tourna la tête, encore une peu dans les vapes, vers l'endroit d'où venait un bruit de déchirement – le rideau n'avait pas tenu contre Harry – et se trouva face a face a un Harry Potter très en colère et apparemment près a en découdre. Se réveillant tout à fait, Draco eut a peine le temps de sortir un « Mais qu'est ce que… ? » avant que le sauveur du monde sorcier ne lui saute a la gorge avec un cri de rage.

_-lemon-tree-_

S'en suivit une bagarre mémorable sur le lit de l'infirmerie. Malgré sa plus petite stature, Harry était entrainé a se battre, et ou Draco s'était terré chez lui avec ses parents – a présent en prison – Harry lui avait combattu des créatures toute plus effrayantes les une que les autres, et avait acquis une certaine maîtrise du combat au corps a corps. Heureusement pour Draco, il était épuisé, et il n'en récolta qu'un œil au beurre noir, une douleur lancinante aux côtes, une gorge rouge d'être trop serrée et une douleur au poignet ou il avait été mordu, avant de pouvoir maîtriser le brunet. Harry s'en sortait bien mieux, attribué soit a sa capacité au combat ou aux restes de rêves empêchant Draco de vraiment lui faire mal, il n'eut que des poignets meurtrit et un coup a la tête – obtenu en étant repoussé de sa tentative d'étranglement.

Quand Draco réussit a maîtriser Harry, il y parvint en le coinçant sous lui, ses genoux retenant les cuisses du survivant et ses mains ses poignets. Essoufflé, il posa enfin sa question :

- _**Non mais ça ne va pas bien dans ta tête ? Qu'est ce qui te prend Potter !**_

Il ne s'attendait très certainement pas a ce qu'Harry Potter se mette a lui hurler dessus avec des larmes – de rage ? – au coin des yeux.

- **Qu'est ce qui ****me**** prend ? Et, toi, espèce de connard ? Tu ****te**** prends pour quoi ? Une semaine que je rêve de toi, bâtard ! Et que j'en perds le sommeil ! J'ai d'abord pensé a un salopard qui voulait m'humilier, mais je me rend compte que c'est ton esprit dépravé qui m'envoie ça ? Mais de quel droit tu me viol pendant ton sommeil, espèce de fils de pute ! **

La colère d'Harry atteignit des sommets avec la fin de sa phrase, et un objet en verre explosa non loin de la. Draco, sidéré par la tirade, et blanc comme le reste de la pièce a présent, relâcha Harry qui se précipita pour aller de l'autre côté de son propre lit, loin de celui qu'il accusait responsable de sa situation.

Se laissant tomber sur son lit, Draco fixa Harry pendant un instant, avant de parler :

- _**Non, moi aussi... Moi aussi … ça fait une semaine que je peux plus dormir. Je reçois aussi ce genre de rêves …**_

Harry le fixa en silence pendant ce qui leur paru a tous les deux une éternité. Puis il fit le tour du lit, s'assit en face de Draco et dit cette phrase qui allait changer leur vie :

- **Il faut qu'on en parle.**

**FIN – Chp 5**

_Ndl : Hoho ho ! __Il semblerait que ça n'aille pas en s'arrangeant !_

_Si vous voulez que j'écrive une fic contenant les rêves de Draco et Harry cité dans ce chapitre, merci de le signaler dans une review. Si j'ai plus de 10 review me le demandant, je le ferai ^^_

_A demain !_


End file.
